Falling For a Rocker
by Metallica1147
Summary: A new male Pegasus comes to live in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash falls for him. However, Dash doesn't know how to get close to him. So she starts to get into the things he likes. Will she get the guy? My first MLP story, rated T for lyrics, story has 2 OC's
1. Rock You Like a Hurricane

_Author's Note: This is my first My Little Pony fan fiction so I hope you people like it. And also next to being a romance fic, this will also kind of a song fic. No, not a musical, just a fic with some songs in the story that's all lol._

**Falling for a Rocker Chapter 1: Rock You Like a Hurricane**

It's a warm sunny day in the town of Ponyville, and every pony is just relaxing. Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her pony friends, and Spike are at her house waiting for AppleJack to bring over the food they been waiting for what seems to be a decade.

"Ohh, where's AppleJack? I'm so hungry I could eat an entire pony!" said Spike.

"Your going to eat me? Oh no!" said Fluttershy who ran and hid in Twilight's bookshelf.

"Spike, stop saying things to scare Fluttershy." said Twilight.

"I was just messing with her."

"Come on out, Fluttershy, Spike's not going to eat you."

"Okay." said Fluttershy who came out of Twilight's bookshelf.

Then AppleJack kicks the door open with a basket of food in her mouth.

"Here I am!" said AppleJack.

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, you try walking from here to my place while picking the perfect apples for my best friends."

"I don't have to 'cause I can fly!"

"Whatever, but anyways lets eat!"

"YAY! Food! Food! Food! Food!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie then jumps on Rarity's head and just jumps in joy.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

"Pinkie, get off my head this second!" said Rarity.

"Sorry," said Pinkie while getting off Rarity's head. "I guess I'm very hungry."

"Well no need to fear, Pinkie Pie. I have enough food to go around." said AppleJack.

AppleJack then gets all the food out and severs every pony a good serving of apples to all her friends. There was apple pie, apple slices, caramel apples, and just a whole lot of apples. All of a sudden all of the ponies, and Spike heard a noise from outside which sounded like music. Loud music.

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"I don't know. We should check it out." said Twilight.

They all went outside to see where the music was coming from, then out of no where a dash of speed flew right past them making the wind blow fast next to them. The fast dash went though all around town making the wind blow and the music was coming from that dash of speed.

"That's where that noise is coming from!" said AppleJack.

"But what is it?" asked Fluttershy.

The dash of speed went up in the sky and stopped going super fast. It was a male Pegasus with a guitar in his hoofs. He had grey skin, brown eyes and he had long black and blue hair, and he was the song making the noise. Or in this case, playing the music.

"It looks like a Pegasus but who is that?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know but…" Rainbow Dash didn't finish.

The male Pegasus then started singing from the sky.

_It's early morning _  
><em>The sun comes out <em>  
><em>Last night was shaking <em>  
><em>And pretty loud <em>  
><em>My cat is purring <em>  
><em>And scratches my skin<em>

_So what is wrong _  
><em>With another sin? <em>  
><em>The bitch is hungry <em>  
><em>She needs to tell <em>  
><em>So give her inches <em>  
><em>And feed her well<em>

_More days to come _  
><em>New places to go <em>  
><em>I've got to leave <em>  
><em>It's time for a show<em>

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! _  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!<em>

_My body is burning _  
><em>It starts to shout <em>  
><em>Desire is coming <em>  
><em>It breaks out loud<em>

_Lust is in cages _  
><em>Till storm breaks loose <em>  
><em>Just have to make it <em>  
><em>With someone I choose <em>  
><em>The night is calling <em>  
><em>I have to go<em>

_The wolf is hungry _  
><em>He runs the show <em>  
><em>He's licking his lips <em>  
><em>He's ready to win <em>  
><em>On the hunt tonight <em>  
><em>For love at first sting <em>

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! _  
><em>(Are you ready, ready, ready?) <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! <em>  
><em>(Cmon, cmon baby!) <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane <em>  
><em>Rock you like a hurricane!<em>

The Pegasus then starts playing his guitar solo. Every pony in Ponyville was just looking up in the sky just watching him perform. But of all the ponies Rainbow Dash was the one who was more in awe. She couldn't believe the site of this Pegasus, she was love struck. Love struck? She fell in love!

"Wow! He's so amazing." said Rainbow Dash.

The male Pegasus finishes his solo and goes back to singing the rest of the song.

_It's early morning _  
><em>The sun comes out <em>  
><em>Last night was shaking <em>  
><em>And pretty loud <em>  
><em>My cat is purring <em>  
><em>And scratches my skin <em>  
><em>So what is wrong <em>  
><em>With another sin?<em>

_The night is calling _  
><em>I have to go <em>  
><em>The wolf is hungry <em>  
><em>He runs the show <em>  
><em>He's licking his lips <em>  
><em>He's ready to win <em>  
><em>On the hunt tonight <em>  
><em>For love at first sting<em>

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! _  
><em>(Are you ready, ready, ready?) <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!<em>  
><em>(Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon!) <em>  
><em>Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!<em>

_HERE I AM!_

**(End of the song.)**

The male Pegasus then comes down to the ground, tied his guitar on his back and just walked away. But before he did he looked back at all the ponies.

"Hope you dudes and dudets liked the show." he said and just walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh that's just my older brother, Slash." said a young female Pegasus.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Sweets, and like I said, that was my older brother Slash."

"Slash," Rainbow Dash said in a dreamy way. "What a name."

"Yeah he can be quite the show off."

"He can show off to me any day."

"Ohhhh! Rainbow Dash has a crush!" said Scootaloo who popped out of a bush.

"What the? Where did you come from?"

"I always fallow the most awesome Pegasus in the world!"

"O-k? Anyways, I think I'm going to introduce myself to Slash. I'll see you guys later."

Rainbow Dash goes to see Slash to introduce herself. Although, Dash was very nervous to do so

_Author's Note: Now before you ask "How can a pony play a guitar?" Think about it first. This show that's a cartoon. Asking how a pony can play a guitar is like asking how does an anvil drop from the sky lands on someone and they live. So before you ask, think about that! I hoped you like this story so far, please review and look out for the next chapter. :)_


	2. Hi There

**Chapter 2: Hi There**

Rainbow Dash went the same direction that Slash went in. Dash still didn't see him so she stared to fly to move quicker. She came across a big tree with music from a guitar coming from it. She knew it was Slash, she went over to the tree and talked to him.

"Hi there," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey," said Slash. "I saw you when I was in town just now…wait, I saw a lot of ponies there."

"Yeah, heh. I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Nice name, fits with your hair and tail."

"Thanks. Your name is Slash right?"

"You told yon my name, you been spying on me or something?"

"Uh, no. Your little sister, Sweets told me your name."

"Oh that girl, she can be a pain in the tail sometimes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, like this one time she stole my guitar and ate sushi off of it."

"Haha! That's actually pretty funny."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I was able to clean my guitar."

"Is it the guitar your holding now?"

"Yup, this is my 1988 Les Paul Guitar. it's a classic."

Dash had no idea what Slash was talking about. She didn't know much about guitars, let alone music. She didn't want to look stupid in front of her new crush, so she just played along.

"Oh yeah, that is like the best classic guitar ever!"

"It sure is, it was given to me by my idol, Grandmaster Flash."

"Who?"

"Grandmaster Flash! You know, the Voodoo Child, the colt who can make his guitar sound like a DJ!"

Dash still didn't know what he was talking about, but she still wanted to look stupid in front of Slash so she still played along.

"Oh! Grandmaster Flash, I thought you said…Grandmother Flash."

"Grandmother Flash?"

"Yes…Grandmother Flash."

"…Haha! Oh man, that's funny. Your real funny, Rainbow Dash."

"Thank you. Mind if I hear you play the guitar again?"

"No problem."

Slash tunes his guitar a little bit and started to play it. He started to play and uses the whammy bar on his guitar to make it sound like a DJ. (A/N: Yes, there is such a thing as a whammy bar and it does make the guitar sound like a whammy bar. Look it up if you don't believe me.) Slash started playing a bit slow but picked up the paste of his guitar player. Rainbow Dash looked at his guitar while he was playing it. She wondered how he was able to make it sound like a DJ.

"How do you make the guitar sound like that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Slash stops player to tell her, "Oh, I'm using this thing here called a whammy bar. It makes any guitar sound like a record player."

"Awesome, please keep playing."

Slash went back to playing his guitar and still making the cool DJ noises. After a few rifts Slash played a super fast guitar solo using the whammy bar to make one awesome guitar solo. He played the final note and his song was over.

"Wow, your even more awesome playing that box with strings up close." said Rainbow Dash.

"You mean my guitar?" asked Slash.

"Yeah that thingy."

"Your acting kind of weird."

"I am?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"…I'll be right back, stay here!"

Rainbow Dash flew all the way to Twilight's house to ask for advice and also to see why she was so nervous. Dash didn't know why she was acting like this, so maybe Twilight knew why.

"Twilight!" shouted Rainbow Dash, who barged in her house.

"Rainbow Dash, what is it?" asked Twilight.

"I need your help!"

"How do I ask Slash out?"

"Your asking me how to ask a boy out?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask Slash out but for some reason I can't do it!"

"Why do you even want to ask him out?"

"Because he's awesome and hot!"

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash. I really don't like that guy."

"Well that's good, it means I won't have to fight you for him."

"No, I meant I don't trust Slash. Something doesn't seem right about him."

"You don't know what your talking about, but other then that. What should I do and why am I acting like this?"

Twilight went to her bookshelves and started to look for a book that could answer Dash's questions. After searching she found it.

"Ah ha! Here it is, 'The Book of Love.'"

"Will that help me?"

"Well lets see."

Twilight opens the book and started to read the pages, and found a page about having a crush on someone.

"Here is something that could help. It says here 'When someone has a crush on someone else, he or she may act different then he or she usually does when they see their crush.'"

"So its normal that I'm acting like this?"

"Yeah, lots of ponies act differently around their crush."

"Okay. Does it say anything about asking your crush out?"

"Well it says you could use the direct approach, or-"

"Which means just asking him out then and there right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Got it! I was going to do that so I'll just stick to the plan. Thanks Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash rushed back to Slash to try the direct approach on him once again. Just like that Dash already met up with Slash.

"Oh there you are. Where were you?" asked Slash.

"I had to use the little fillies room."

"Oh, that's alright. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh right…umm. I wanted to know…if…"

Rainbow Dash was still nervous, she was thinking to herself to just ask him already. But instead shyness got the best of her once again.

"If you can teach me how to play the guitar!" she said, and covering her mouth with her hoof.

"Hey no problem, I can teach you."

"Oh uh, thanks, Slash."

"Nothing to it. Where should we meet?"

"Um, how about near Twilight's house in two hours?"

"Sounds good but why in front of someone's house?"

"Well it could give a good chance for my friend, Twilight Sparkle to get to know you better a little."

"Okay what does her house look like?"

"Its pretty much a big tree house that's a library. There's a sign that has a picture of a book next to it, can't miss it."

"Well alright then. I'll see you in two hours."

Slash left and Rainbow Dash did a facehoof. This is not what she wanted, she wanted a date with Slash, but by the looks of it she's not getting it yet.


	3. Guitar Lessons

**Chapter 3: Guitar Lessons**

Two hours passed, and Rainbow Dash was ready for her guitar lessons. She still wanted a date with Slash but she would have to settle for learning how to play the guitar. While Dash was waiting, Twilight and Spike walked out of their house.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Huh? Oh, hey Twilight. I'm waiting for Slash to teach me how to play the guitar." said Rainbow Dash.

"I thought you were going to ask him on a date."

"I was…till I asked the wrong question."

"You got to shy again did you?" asked Spike.

"Yes! I don't understand why I act to weird around him."

"But like Twilight told you, anyone who has a crush can act different then they usually do."

"But if anything this guy should be crushing on me!"

"Who should be crushing on who?" asked Slash.

"Ah! Oh, hey Slash. What's up?"

"Here to give you guitar lessons. You ready?"

"I sure am!"

"Cool, here I got something for you."

Slash opens a guitar case that he brought and takes out the guitar that was in there. It was a Flying V guitar with the body of the guitar painted in rainbow colors.

"Here, I want you to have this."

"Whoa! T-this is awesome! Where did you get this?"

"Well I collected guitars so play with them and also to just have there for display. I got this one a few months ago, and I thought I would give it to Sweets. But she's not into playing guitar, so I guess its yours now."

"Thank you Slash, I really love it!"

"I'm glad you do. So you ready learn how to shred the ax?"

"…What?"

"Are you ready to learn how to play the guitar?"

"Oh, yeah I'm totally ready!"

"Then lets begin."

Slash and Rainbow Dash sat down and the lessons began. Slash showed Dash the basics. He taught her how to play cords like the G cord, D cord, A minor, E minor cords. All of them. Dash had some trouble understanding how to play, and also was getting distracted by staring at Slash a lot, but she tried to snap out of it and was playing the cords. Well, she was playing the wrong cords anyways.

"Aw man, I'm really sucking at this." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey don't worry, playing guitar isn't easy but you will get the hang of it." said Slash.

Dash just looked at Slash again just a dreamy stare. Slash was a little weird out.

"You okay?" asked Slash.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. I'm fine."

"You know, you been really acting weird around me."

"What? No I haven't."

"Yes you have and I think I know why."

Rainbow Dash was nervous. Did Slash actually knew she had a crush on him? She was shaking, not to know what to expect.

"Yup! You Rainbow Dash…Need some more sugar!"

"Okay I admit it, its…wait what?"

"You need some more sugar. C'mon, I'll take you down to Sugar Cube Corner for a cupcake, and we can continue with your lessons when we're done. Sounds good?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure!"

"Great! Lets go then."

Slash put away his guitar and so did Rainbow Dash. They walked over to Sugar Cube Corner together to get something to eat. They arrived, went inside and who was there to greet them? Why it was no other then the happy Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" said the happy pink pony.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ohhh! So you got a date with Slash huh?"

Rainbow Dash covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoofs and took here to the other room where Slash couldn't hear them.

"No I am not on a date, I'm just here to eat a few cupcakes with Slash."

"But I thought you liked him."

"I do, but he doesn't know that. I can't seem to tell him my feelings for him."

"Oh well I can do it for you!"

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…I'll just tell him when the time is right, okay?"

"Okay! So you guys want some cupcakes?"

"Please."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went back to the room Slash was in and Pink pony went to get some cupcakes for her friends. Slash was wondering about what Pinkie Pie said before they left the room. He was curious, but would ask about it later. Meanwhile, the loveable cheerful pony held a plate of four cupcakes, two for each both Slash and Dash. Both ponies began to eat and enjoyed their snack very much.

"Hm! These are really good cupcakes!" said Slash.

"Thank you! I make them with love!" (A/N: And ponies…Nah I'm kidding, I still need to get the story "Cupcakes" out of my head lol.)

"Well love taste good then!"

"Speaking of love, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you like Rai-"

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth for her hoofs once again, lip talking her to not mention her crush on him.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Uhh, what she meant to ask you, was how did you get your Cutie Mark?" asked Rainbow Dash, who removed her hoofs from Pinkie's mouth.

"Oh this old thing? Yeah I can tell you how I got it. It goes all the way back from when I was a young filly."

_~Flashback~ _(A/N: Slash is going to be the narrator for the flashback, just so you guys know.)

When I was young I lived in New Maresy, I grew up with my parents and Sweets wasn't born yet. My farther was a piano player and he wanted me to fallow in his hoof steps. Only problem was, I didn't want to play the piano, I just really didn't like the music he played.

"But dad I don't want to play the piano."

"Nonsense, my son. I will not allow you to grow up like most ponies here in New Maresy."

"But can't I at lease learn to do something else? Something I might like?"

"No! I don't want to risk you getting a Cutie Mark of something that is wrong."

I really didn't have much of a choice. My dad taught me to play the piano even though I really didn't want to. One day when I was walking from Pony School, I saw filers being put up on the wall. I looked at one of them and said a band called Rage Against The Draconequus (A/N: A spin off name from the real band of Rage Against The Machine.) They were a local rock band and was going to play a show for the ponies for our town. It was going to be on Saturday so I'm sure I could go, but I had to tell my dad it was a piano performance so he would let me go.

Saturday night came and I went downtown where the concert was going to be held. A lot of ponies were there and was ready to listen to some music. I had no idea how this band played, but either way its better then spending my Saturday night playing the piano. The band came on stage, the drummer had a beard with long hair, brown eyes and his skin was brown. The bass player had short hair, brown eyes and had a green skin tone. The Singer had a grey skin tone with dreadlocks as his hair style and had brown eyes (yes, brown eyes again.) And there was the guitar player, known has Grandmaster Flash. His skin tone was blue, had (yes) brown eyes, had really short hair but wore a black and red baseball hat and had a sky blue guitar that said 'Arm The Homeless.'

The bad was ready to play, the singer said they were going to play a song called 'Hoof-full Of Steel." The song started off with Grandmaster Flash playing his guitar, then later the drummer and bass players joined in. After almost a minute, the singer joined in the song.

_Huh!_  
><em>Check it...uggh!<em>  
><em>Silence<em>  
><em>Something about silence makes me sick<em>  
><em>'Cause silence can be violent<em>  
><em>Sorta like a slit wrist<em>

_If the vibe was suicide_  
><em>Then you would push da button<em>  
><em>But if ya bowin' down<em>  
><em>Then let me do the cuttin'<em>

_Some speak the sounds_  
><em>But speak in silent voices<em>  
><em>Like radio is silent<em>  
><em>Though it fills the air with noises<em>  
><em>Its transmissions bring submission<em>  
><em>As ya mold to the unreal<em>  
><em>And mad boy grips the microphone<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel<em>

_Yeah...and mad boy grips the microphone_  
><em>Wit' a Hoof-full of steel<em>

_Wit' a hoof-full of steel_  
><em>('Cause I know the power of the question)<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-ul of steel<em>  
><em>(And I won't stop cause I know the power of the question)<em>

_It's time to flow like the fluid in ya veins_  
><em>If ya will it, I will spill it<em>  
><em>And ya out just as quick as ya came<em>  
><em>Not a silent one<em>  
><em>But a defiant one<em>  
><em>Never a normal one<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm the bastard son<em>  
><em>With the visions of the move<em>  
><em>Vocals not to soothe<em>  
><em>But to ignite and put in flight<em>  
><em>My sense of militance<em>  
><em>Groovin', playin' the game called survival<em>  
><em>The status, the elite, the enemy, the rival<em>  
><em>The silent sheep slippin', riffin', trippin'<em>  
><em>Give ya a glimpse of the reality I'm grippin'<em>  
><em>Steppin' into the jam and I'm slammin' like Shaquille<em>  
><em>Mad boy grips the microphone<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel<em>  
><em>Yeah...and mad boy grips the microphone<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel<em>

_Wit' a hoof-full of steel_  
><em>('Cause I know the power of the question)<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel<em>

_Wit' a hoof-full of steel_  
><em>(And I won't stop 'cause I know the power of the question)<em>  
><em>Ugh!<em>  
><em>Ahh $#*%<em>

Grandmaster Flash then started to play his guitar solo. I never heard the guitar play that way before in my life! I've told you how I can play my guitar as a DJ as well, but I didn't know you could play a guitar like that until I saw him play it like that! It sounded so awesome, so unreal. From that moment, I wanted to learn to do that.

_And I won't stop 'cause I know the power of the question_

_And if the vibe was suicide_  
><em>Then you would push da button<em>  
><em>But if ya bowin' down<em>  
><em>Then let me do the cuttin`<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>  
><em>Come on!<em>

_A .44 full of bullets_  
><em>Face full of pale<em>  
><em>Eyes full of empty<em>  
><em>A stare full of nails<em>  
><em>The roulette ball, rolls along on the wheel<em>  
><em>A mind full of fire<em>  
><em>And a hoof-full of steel<em>

_And if the vibe was suicide_  
><em>Then you would push da button<em>  
><em>But if ya bowin' down<em>  
><em>Then let me do the cuttin'<em>

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaah! Wit' a hoof-ful of steel!_  
><em>Come on!<em>  
><em>Uggh!<em>  
><em>Wit' a hoof-full of steel!<em>  
><em>Uggh!<em>

**(End of song)**

After that show, I wanted to learn how to play guitar, but I couldn't let my dad find out. My mom on the other hoof actually let me learn how to play the guitar. She was a bit more easy then my dad. She got me a guitar and I taught myself how to play. Within time, I got better, learned to play cords, riffs, and solos. One day I brought my guitar to school and started to play for my classmates. They loved the way I played! After I played, I felt something weird on my flank. I looked at it, and a Cutie Mark was there! It was a guitar with wings on it. My special talent was certain to me now. I was meant to be a guitar player, and I'm guessing the wings was for me being a Pegasus.

_~End of flashback~_

Alright Slash, you had your fun. I go back telling the story now.

"Wait, what about your dad?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well he wasn't happy that my Cutie Mark was due the help of a guitar, but as time passed he accepted it and he happy for me now."

"I'm glad he accepted your talent."

"Yeah…Wait. What time is it?"

"Its almost six o'clock." said Pinkie Pie.

"Aw dang it! I was suppose to meet Princess Celestia right now!"

"Why do you need to see her."

"Too see how my first day in Ponyville was. She wanted me to move over here."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but no time to talk now. I must go now!"

Slash ran off to meet the Princess after forgetting. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie just remained at Sugar Cube Corner.

"Should we fallow him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You just wanna make out with your new boyfriend." said Pinkie Pie.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"But you had a date with him."

"It wasn't a date!"

"Suuuuuure, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh forget it. I'm going to fallow."

"I'll come at your wedding!"

Rainbow Dash ignored Pinkie Pie and went to see what Princess Celestia was going to say to Slash and to see why it was so important.

_Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was called "Fistful Of Steel" by Rage Against The Machine. One of my fav bands! Also, Grandmaster Flash is based on Rage's guitar player Tom Morello (who's one of the guitar players who inspired me to play guitar, and of course Slash my OC lol) See ya all in the next chapter and be sure to review! NO HATES ON SONG!_


	4. Late Greeting

_Author's Note: So sorry for the wait every pony. I had computer problems my laptop got a virus and all this other bad stuff. But lucky for me I got a new laptop for Christmas so everything worked out! Enjoy the chapter. _

**Chapter 4: Late Greeting**

Slash flew as fast as he could do the center of Ponyville where he would meet Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash was right behind him.

"Dash, what are you doing here?" asked Slash.

"I came with you cause' I wanted to."

"Well…okay then."

"Where is the Princess?"

"I'm not sure. She should have been here by now."

Just then Celestia showed up with her sister Luna at the center of Ponyville in her chariot.

"Oh there she is." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, at least she's here now." Slash said.

"Ahh, Slash. Is great to see you again," said Princess Celestia.

"It's great to see you too, Princess Celestia." Slash smiled and bowed his head.

"How has you time in Ponyville been so far?"

"It's been very good. I made some new friends and all that."

"And I can see Rainbow Dash is one of them."

"Yep. She's awesome."

Rainbow Dash blushed and turned her head. But was trying to snap out of her fan-girl feelings over Slash. Luckily no pony noticed she was blushing.

"Its always nice to visit my loyal subjects. Even more now that my sister is with me."

"Hello loyal subjects." said Luna.

"Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash said with a surprised look."

"Hello the one they call, Rainbow Dash."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to some with my sister to visit the town of Ponyville yet again."

"Wow, who is your sister? Slash asked.

"My name is Princess Luna. Who are you?

"I'm Slash. A new pony in Ponyville."

"Its nice to meet you Slash."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Celestia is your sister."

"Well of course, Clestia even said we are sisters not just a few minutes ago."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But it's nice I get to meet Celestia's sister."

"And it is nice to meet you."

"Rainbow Dash, you been really quiet. Is there something you want to talk about?" Slash asked.

Rainbow Dash was looking at Slash with dreamy eyes and didn't hear what Slash had said.

"Rainbow?"

No answer.

"Rainbow?"

Still no answer.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash then fell out of her trance.

"Um, sure! Yeah! I totally agree with whatever you just said!" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"I just asked you if there is something up. You been very quiet."

Rainbow Dash blushed and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Slash, Celestia, or Luna. She had to think of something.

"Um...I'm sick?" Rainbow Dash blushed.

"You don't look sick." Slash blinked.

"Well I just feel kind of sick."

"Well, maybe you should head home. Want me to fly you there?" Slash asked.

"No! I mean I'll fly back myself." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"You sure?" Slash asked.

"I'm sure."

Rainbow Dash flew her way home and tried not to look back so she could hide her blushing face.

She wanted to find out a way to make sure she doesn't screw up with Slash again. She also wanted to find a way to tell Slash that she had a crush on him. But she was too nervous. This was hard, she never been that nervous ever since she was in the flying competition. She had to find a way to talk to, Slash. But how?

Meanwhile back where Slash, and the Princesses were.

"Well Slash, just to make your say in Poneville even more great. I have a surprise for you," said Princess Clestia.

"Really? What is it?" asked Slash.

"Well just fallow me and I will show you."

Slash fallowed Clestia and Luna to see his surprise they had for him. Then, Clestia showed him a small cottage.

"Welcome to your new home, Slash!" said Clestia.

"Whoa! This is actually my new home?" asked Slash.

"It is. My sister and I decided to get you a place to live for you and your little sister, Sweets."

"Well at lease that will mean Sweets won't be on my case bugging me to get us a home to live in now."

"And I think you will like it," Luna said. "It's a music studio as well, so you can play your box with stings in there!"

"You mean my guitar?"

"Yes, that thing."

"Wow! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

"Your very welcome. So now that you have a new home here, what will you do now?"

"Well, maybe I could start a band. Would be nice to play some music with some ponies around here and make some new friends as well."

"Hmm, well if you ask me to who you should ask first to join your band…you should ask Rainbow Dash."

"Oh yeah! I was teaching her how to play guitar! I should go over to her place and keep teaching her!"

"But didn't she say she was sick?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better by now, Luna." Said Clestia.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling. Now you fly over to see Rainbow Dash, Slash."

"Will do. Bye, thank you again for the house!"

Slash then flew on to Rainbow Dash's house to continue her guitar lessons.

"Clestia, why do you think Rainbow Dash is already better?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I have a feeling Slash will make her feel better. And I'm sure she will tell Slash about her feelings soon."

"What feelings?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, we must go back to the castle now."

Clestia and Luna left Ponyville and went back to their castle in Canterlot. Princess Clestia knew exactly what was going on with Rainbow Dash…Luna on the other hoof, did not.


	5. Try Again

**Chapter 5: Try Again**

Rainbow Dash was at her could house in the sky thinking about what she should do. Trying to ask some pony out wouldn't be hard for her. Asking Slash out is a totally different story. She was trying to figure out how to tell Slash how she really felt about him. Before she could think more about this, a knock was coming from her door. It was Slash.

"Rainbow Dash, are you in there?" asked Slash.

"Uhh, no, Rainbow Dash is not here. Please leave a message after the beep…. beeeeep." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, well I came to finish Rainbow Dash's guitar lessons and- Heeeey, wait a second! Doors can't talk or make beep noises! What kind of cloud door is this?"

Rainbow Dash opened to door to see Slash.

"Hi Slash."

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash. Did you know your door could talk?"

"Umm…what's up Slash?"

"Well I was here to see if you still wanna learn how to play guitar."

"Oh! Yeah I still wanna learn how to play."

"Alright, I got the guitars right here."

Slash brought out the guitars and went back to give Dash her lessons. Time went on and Dash was getting better and better. Now she wasn't missing a note, playing all the right notes Slash told her to do. Before any pony knew it, Rainbow Dash was playing the guitar like a natural!

There you go," said Slash. "Your playing like you been playing for years!"

"Heh, thanks dude." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem at all."

Rainbow Dash looked down and so did Slash. Both rubbing the back of they're heads with their hoofs. Then they looked back at each other.

"I have something to-" they both said.

"You first." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I'm planning to start a band and I was wondering if you want to join."

"Oh, uh, sure!"

"Great! Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Uhhh, I…I was wondering if…. I was just going to ask if I could join your band actually. But I got my answer already!"

"Oh cool! So now we got you and me, and we can both play guitar. Now we just need to find some pony who can play drums and the bass."

"Well maybe I know some dragon who can play the drums."

Slash knew whom she was talking about, and with a quick nod both Pegasus flew to Twilight's tree house. Slash knocked on the door and Twilight opened her door.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said happily. "Slash…" she said with a mean look on her face."

"Hey there Twilight," said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey dude how's it going?" asked Slash.

Twilight kept giving Slash a dirty look.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"No, I just don't like you."

"Why not."

"I don't trust you."

"What does that have to do with not liking me?"

"Ugh, nothing. Anyways what's up?"

"We were wondering if we could talk to Spike," said Rainbow Dash.

"Spike!" Twilight called out.

"Yes Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Rainbow Dash and Slash wants to talk to you."

"Sure what's up?"

"We wanna know if you would like to be the drummer of our new band." Slash said.

"But I don't know how to play the drums."

"Which is why I have this for you."

*Slash gives Spike a book. *

"Huh. 'How To Become a Heavy Metal Drummer.' There is actually a book for this?"

"Yup! Got it from the Heavy Metal store back home."

"Well I guess I could learn this and become your drummer."

But then Twilight took the book away from Spike.

"Nope! Spike is not going to read this and become some heavy metal dragon! I know how that music is. Partying all night, not doing any work, and worse of all ALWAYS BEING TARDY!

"First of all, partying it awesome, we do work by playing music, and being four hours late to band practice means your right on time!"

"And this is why I don't like you, Slash. You're the opposite of me! And you're too wild!"

"I love being wild and I am who I am!"

"Ugh, well you better find another dragon to be your drummer."

"Uh, yeah, what Twilight said!" said Spike.

"Hey squirt, I think you would want to be our drummer because Rarity told me she loves drummers!"

"…TWILIGHT, PLEASE! LET ME BE THEIR DRUMMER!"

"I said no, Spike!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Spike gives Twilight big puppy dog eyes to try to convince her.

"Ugh! Fine Spike, you can be their drummer."

"Yes! Thank you Twilight, thank you!"

"Great! Now we just need to find a bass player!" said Slash.

"Oh! Well I could write up some flies and post them all around Ponyville saying we're looking for a bass player."

Spike then started to make flies to put around all over Ponyville. He got the first one done and showed Rainbow Dash and Slash. They both loved it. Spike rolled it up to put it side, but then he sneezed and the flier was sent to Princess Celstia's castle in Canterlot.

"Oops." Spike said.

"Well, at lease the Princess will know we need a bass player." Rainbow Dash said.

Just then a knock on the door came and Spike went to open the door. Spike walked to the door and opened it. It was Princess Luna, and she was holding a bass in her hoofs.

"Princess Luna?" said Spike

"Hello the one they call Spike." Luna said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came about you flier. You said you needed a bass player?"

"Princess Luna, you play the bass?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah! You see when I was on the moon for a thousand years I found a bass with an amp and taught myself how to play."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would a bass be up on the moon just like that?"

"Don't know, but don't care. Can you play it well?" asked Slash.

Luna then started to play and she played like an all time pro. Doing bass solos, she even made her bass sound like an electric guitar! (A/N: Yes! It IS possible! If you don't believe me, go on Youtube, and type in Cliff Burrton solos and watch the man play! But in this case he's a god in heavy metal! Back to the story.) Slash, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and even Twilight Sparkle was amazed on how well she played the bass!

"Wow! Okay, you're in!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Huzza! When is our first show?" asked Luna.

"Hold on now. We still need to think of a band name and we need to find a gig." Slash said.

"Well then what's going to be the name of our band?" asked Spike.

The ponies and dragon began to think of a name. They wanted a good one and no ponies would forget. They came up with some names but not all agreed. Just then Princess Luna came up with a name.

"I know!" Luna said. "We could name our band name can be, Of Sorrow And Harmony!"

"Hey that could work," said Rainbow Dash. "Sorrow for the darkness showing in heavy metal, but harmony representing The Elements of Harmony right?"

"That is correct, Rainbow Dash."

"Of Sorrow Of Harmony…That really sounds good!" said Slash.

"I agree on it too!" said Spike.

"Then it's settled. The name of our band will be Of Sorrow Of Harmony."

All of them were happy, expect Rainbow Dash. She was happy for her new heavy metal band, but was disappointed she didn't tell Slash want she wanted to tell him. Now she would have to wait longer to go out with Slash, but maybe this way she could get even closer to her crush.


	6. Getting a Gig

Chapter 6: Getting a Gig

Rainbow Dash, Slash, and Spike went around Ponyville looking for some place to get a gig so they can perform for the first time. Princess Luna stayed with Twilight back at her tree house due to the fact she didn't want to draw any attention to herself to the ponies in Poneville.

"What does it take to get a gig around here?" asked Slash.

"Don't worry, we'll find a gig." Spike said.

"He's right, we just need to find the right place to perform in. The first performance is always the most important," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but the only question is, where will our first gig be?"

Just then Pinkie Pie came running to the trio and she was just over excited.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" said Pinkie Pie.

"What is it Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The new awesome roller coaster Crazy Train is going to open tomorrow night!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. They finally finished with the construction?"

"Yup! And the ride opens tomorrow night!"

"Crazy Train? Huh, reminds me of the song Crazy Train by Ozzy Ospony," said Slash. (A/N: Yes, Ozzy Ospony, a spin off name for Ozzy Osbourne lol.)

Just then Spike got an idea! And you can tell he has it because he has a light bulb over his head.

"I got an idea! Maybe we could play the song Crazy Train on the opening night for the new roller coaster, Crazy Train!" said Spike.

"Playing Crazy Train for Crazy Train? That's a great idea!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, think you can talk to the ponies to see if we can get a gig there?" asked Slash.

"What's a gig?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Can you ask them if we can play a song for the new ride?"

"Oh sure!"

"Thanks. We'll be at Twilight's house, stop by when you get the word."

"What word?"

"The word about if we can play."

"And what word do I need?"

"Just go ask them."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Pinkie Pie skipped away to ask the owner of the new ride if Of Sorrow And Harmony will perform. Meanwhile the band went back to Twilight's house to give Luna the news.

"Luna! We got a gig!" said Slash.

"Great! What song will we play then?" asked Luna.

"We're going to be playing the song Crazy Train by the great Ozzy Ospony!"

"Ozzy Ospony? I heard that pony bit off the head of a bat!" said Twilight.

"Wasn't his fault, he didn't know it was real!"

"But that guy is so old, and so is his music. Don't you listen to new generation of music?"

"Not really, but if something were to catch my ear I would listen to it. I really only listen to good music of today."

"So you listen to Justin Beaver?"

"…Who?"

"Justin Beaver!"

"Who the Celestia is Justin Beaver?"

"Trust me, Slash, you DON'T want to know." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh come on, Rainbow Dash, he's not that bad." Twilight said.

"You seriously need to get rid of that Beaver Fever."

Just then Pinkie Pie burst through the door with a big smile on her face.

"I got the word!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Great! What did they say?" asked Spike.

"The owner of the ride said you guys can play on opening night tomorrow!"

"Awesome! Now we just need to practice the song,"

"That's right. I already know the lyrics of the song by heart." Slash said.

"And with your guitar playing, I'm sure we will do great!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, I'm not going to play he guitar."

"What, why not?"

"Well the song Crazy Train only needs one guitar playing, not two. And I'm already singing, if I was the lead guitar player and the singer I would hog all the attention. Plus you wouldn't be playing with us."

"But, I never even heard the song before."

"That's okay, I'll teach it to you."

Slash held Rainbow Dash's hooves with his hooves and looked into her eyes. Rainbow Dash just totally just her train of thought by looking at his brown eyes. Slash just smiled at her and let out a little chuckle. The band then started to get ready for their first gig. Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, and Spike started to learn the song with the help of Slash. This was not an easy song to learn within a day, but together they could do it.


	7. Crazy Train

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know, been a long time since I updated this story. Serious case of writer's block my bad. I'll try to be as quick as I can. Anyways, enjoy the story. _

**Chapter 7: Crazy Train**

Tonight was opening night for the new ride, and also the night for Of Sorrow And Harmony to perform for the first time. Spike, Princess Luna, and even Rainbow Dash and Slash was nervous but they did a good job in not showing it.

"Well, tonight's the night." Spike said.

"Yes…it is." Princess Luna said.

"Hey come on everypony, we're going to do great I know it!" said Slash.

"That's right," said Rainbow Dash. "If Slash believes we can do it, then I know we can do it!"

"Always the positive pony you are, Dash."

"You know it!"

"Well come on, we better get to the show."

The band got their instruments and went to the location where the new ride was going to open. Once they got there, they saw a huge crowd of ponies. All ready to ride the new roller coaster and to hear some music. There was a little stage next to the entrance of the ride Crazy Train where the band would perform. They then saw Pinkie Pie back stage with another pony, she was telling them to come over here.

"There're you guys are!" said Pinkie Pie. "I like to introduce you to the owner of the ride, Filthy Rich!"

"You're the owner of this ride, Filthy?" asked Spike.

"Yes and don't call me that." Said Filthy Rich.

"But that's your name." said Slash.

"Just call me Mr. Rich."

"So you're a teacher?"

"No! I just want ponies to call me that."

"But you're not a teacher."

"I know I'm not."

"Are you adopted?"

"What? No!"

"Then why-"

Rainbow Dash then put a hoof over this mouth, telling him to just stop it. And Slash did actually stay quiet.

"Are you ponies ready to perform?" asked Filthy Rich.

"Yes, Mr. Rich, we are." Princess Luna said.

"Then get on stage and show these ponies a good time."

Filthy Rich then left backstage and went to the crowd to see the band perform. Ponies started to get on the roller coaster and were going to be the first to ride Crazy Train. Meanwhile in backstage, the band all looked at each other. They knew this was it. They all gave each other a nod and went on stage. But all of a sudden Rainbow Dash was stopped by Slash.

"Hey Dash," said Slash.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, and I also wanted to say…that this time I've spent with you was a really good time. I'm very glad I met you."

"Thanks Slash…I feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Really."

Slash then leaned in and gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the lips. Rainbow Dash was just surprised.

"What was that for?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"For luck." Said Slash.

Slash went on stage with a big smile on his face. Rainbow Dash was still surprised, but quickly snapped out of it and went on stage with him. Big crowd of ponies met them. Just about everypony in Poneville were there. Slash went up to the microphone stand and stared to talk in front of the crowd.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, are you ready for the Crazy Train?" asked Slash.

All the ponies stomped and cheered for the band and the ride Crazy Train.

"I can't hear you!" said Slash once again.

All the ponies stomped and cheered even louder now for the band and the ride Crazy Train.

"Well alright then! Of Sorrow and Harmony is about to play a little song for all of you called Crazy Train!"

The song began, and so did the ride Crazy Train with the ponies in there ready for the ride of their life.

_All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!_

Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay

After the intro with the bass and drums played by Spike and Luna, Rainbow Dash played the guitar intro and just like Slash thought, she was doing great! The whole and started to play together now.

Crazy, but that's how it goes

_Millions of people living as foes__  
>Maybe it's not too late<em>_  
>To learn how to love<em>_  
>And forget how to hate<em>

Mental wounds not healing

_Life's a bitter shame__  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>_  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

Let's Go!

_I've listened to preachers__  
>I've listened to fools<em>_  
>I've watched all the dropouts<em>_  
>Who make their own rules<em>_  
>One pony's conditioned to rule and control<em>_  
>The media sells it and you live the role<em>

Mental wounds still screaming

_Driving me insane__  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>_  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

I know that things are going wrong for me

_You gotta listen to my words__  
>Yeah<em>_, yeah, yeaaah!_

Rainbow Dash started to play the guitar solo now. Going super faster speed, only the speed a great heavy metal guitar player could go. Slash was looking on how she was doing. He was really happy, just head banding to the solo. Rainbow then finished the solo; she was now done with the hard part of the song. And the rest of the band just went on with the song, rocking out! Slash rocking the microphone, Rainbow Dash rocking the guitar, Princess Luna rocking the bass, and of course Spike rocking the drums!

Heirs of a cold war

_That's what we've become__  
>Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb<em>_  
>Crazy, I just cannot bear<em>_  
>I'm living with something' that just isn't fair<em>

Mental wounds not healing

_Who and what's to blame__  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>_  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Aww yeah!_

The band played the outro of the song, and finished on a strong note! The song was now over. All of the ponies stomped and cheered once again for the band. They loved the show and the way they played. The ride Crazy Train was now over, with all of the ponies inside all dizzy, manes all messed up. And of course Pinkie Pie all happy and saying,

"Woo! One more time!" Pinkie said with her mane all messed up.

The band give one bow together to the crowd and once more, the ponies all gave them a cheering stomping. But then Pinkie Pie ran on staged grabbing the microphone.

"And my friend Rainbow Dash wants to ask Slash a question!" said Pinkie Pie.

"A question?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie whispered into Rainbow's ear telling her what she wants to ask Slash. Dash blushes and was telling her no way! But Pinkie did not take no for an answer. She gave her the microphone and pushed her into Slash, with now both ponies face each other. Rainbow Dash didn't want to ask Slash the question, but now she knew it was either now or never.

"Sooo, Slash. I was wondering…" Rainbow Dash stopped for a moment. "Wondering if you would…like to…go on a…date."

Slash let out a big smile, and got even closer to Rainbow Dash's eyes, which she, once again, got lost in them. Slash then broke the silence.

"Sound good. How's tomorrow night?" asked Slash.

"S-sure!" said Rainbow Dash.

"See you then."

Slash then left the stage, and Rainbow Dash just became the happiest pony in the world. All happy that she finally got a date with Slash. But what she didn't know, all the ponies in Ponyville know it now since she asked right on stage. Rainbow Dash was embarrassed. She got her guitar and flew off. She was still embarrassed, but didn't care. She finally got a date with Slash.

_Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was called "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne._


	8. The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

The next night Rainbow Dash was at Twilight's house getting ready for her date with Slash. Why at Twilight's house? Well she was still nervous so she might need some help.

"I'm so nervous Twilight. What can should do? What should I do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't get the big deal, your just going on a date with a rude pony," said Twilight.

"Yes, but it's the first date I ever had." Rainbow Dash said nervously."

"Really? I would of thought somepony like you would have had tons of dates."

"Well, not many ponies wanted to date me."

"Why not?"

"Cause, well, who would wanna date Rainbow Crash?"

Twilight sat down next to Rainbow and put a hoof over her.

"Slash would wanna date her." Twilight said with a smile.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smile.

"Well why else would he go on a date with you?"

"That's true Twilight. But I'm still nervous. What if I do something or say something bad?"

"Well judging by the way Slash is, he wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean the pony plays music."

"So does Pinkie Pie. Your point?"

"Well, it's just that I might say something boring or something."

"Just stop all your worrying."

"Well you won't have a first date because you're almost late!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew out the door.

"Wow! This IS her first date." Spike said, raising a brow.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine."

Meanwhile, Slash was at a tree in the park with the moonlight shining down on the park. He then sees Rainbow Dash fly towards him really fast.

"I'm here Slash!" Rainbow Dash yelled in joy.

"I was wondering when you'll be here." said Slash.

"Well, I was busy but now I'm not and I'm here."

"Well that's what matters. Care to join me for a picnic?"

"Sure, I would like that."

So Rainbow Dash sat down with Slash and started to have a late night picnic with him. Slash gave her a hay sandwich, witch Rainbow took and started to eat it.

"This sandwich is really good." Rainbow Dash said, while eating the sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it," said Slash. "I made them myself."

"No wonder why it's so good."

Slash let out a little chuckle and started to eat this sandwich.

"So, the band was really great. I think we really knocked them dead." Rainbow Dash said.

"We sure did, you did an awesome job on playing the guitar!" said Slash.

"Thank you. You did an awesome job 're an awesome singer."

"Thanks, but you know I'm better at doing both."

"Sure. I would like to see."

Slash then gets up and gets his guitar out of his case. He tunes his guitar and started to play a song for her called "Sweet Child O Mine." He started to play the intro on his guitar and soon started to sing.

_She's got a smile it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky-sky-sky<br>Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that special place<br>And if I'd stare too long  
>I'd probably break down and cry<em>

Ohhhhhh, oh, oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

_As if they thought of rain_

"Wait!" Interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"What is it?" asked Slash.

"My eyes are not blue, they're violet."

"Oh…Okay I know!"

Slash then went back to singing.

_She's got..a coat of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain  
>I hate to look into that…coat<br>And see an ounce of pain  
>Her mane reminds me of a warm safe place<br>Where as a child I'd hide  
>And pray for the thunder<br>And the rain  
>To quietly pass me by<em>

Ohhhhh, oh, oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>Ohhhhh, oh, oh, oh  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>Ohhhhh, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

Whoa-Oh, oh, ohhhhh  
>Sweet child o' mine<br>Ohhhhhhh,  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

And like he always does best, Slash started to play his guitar solo. Slash's favorite part in any song. He played it with pride, and did so for Rainbow Dash. Dash was just sitting and enjoying the music.

_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Oh, oh__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Oh,__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Oh, (sweet child)__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Oh,__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Oh,__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Oh, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Oh,__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_Where do we go?__  
><em>_Oh,__  
><em>_Where do we go now?__  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no, no__  
><em>_Sweet child,__  
><em>_Sweet of miiiiiiiiii-ne._

**(End of song.)**

"That was a really good song." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Well you're a very special girl to me, my sweet child O' mine." Slash said, while smiling.

Rainbow Dash then looked deep into Slash's eyes and her heart began to race as she was lost in her own world. Only herself and Slash.

"I love you, Slash." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash then leaned in and kissed Slash. The second time kissing Slash was even better than the first time. And Slash returned the favor and kissed Rainbow Dash backed. And finally Rainbow Dash has found love, and so has Slash.

**The End**

_Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N Roses. Well I hope everypony liked the story. Please don't say anything about my bad grammar because I already know. I'm bad at it, sorry. Don't remind me. Anyways, hoped you liked the story and see you all next time! :D_**  
><strong>


End file.
